The present invention relates to a foldable ski construction.
As is known, because of their comparatively great length, which can exceed two meters, skis cannot be easily transported.
For transporting skis on a car, in particular, said skis are conventionally coupled to ski holder constructions arranged on the car roof, or, in a bus, they are arranged on specially designed ski holders, which are usually provided on the rear outside surface of the bus.
The use of a ski holder on a car roof causes a deterioration of the aerodynamic properties of the car, with a consequent increase of the fuel consumption and, in a case of a side wind, a driving instability.
Moreover, a transportation of skis on a car roof is also dangerous, since the skis can fall off or be loosened.
Another problem related to the transportation of skis on an outer surface of the vehicle, is that they could be easily stolen.
Actually, in some cars, an opening is provided through the backrest of the rear seat for arranging the skies in the car baggage with a portion of said skis arranged at the central portion of the rear seat. This solution, however, is limited to cars of a comparatively large size and, anyhow, hinders the movements of the rear seat passengers.
With respect to transportation by train, it should be pointed out that frequently it is not possible to transport skis in passenger cars, and they must be necessarily stored in the baggage car.